Por ambas
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Ella es una mujer de palabra, y protegerá a los seres que ama. Por ambas.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY:** Ella es una mujer de palabra, y protegerá a los seres que ama. Por ambas.

**~Ligero AU~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por ambas<strong>_

_**o0o**_

-Entonces… ¿me lo promete, Setsura?

La lluvia es el único sonido que inunda la habitación. Esta casi se encuentra en penumbras, solo iluminada por unas cuantas velas y sus pequeñas luces incandescentes. La mujer de cabellos purpúreos y mirada rojiza no hace más que mirarla con molestia.

-¡No digas tonterías! No me hables como si te estuvieses despidiendo. Tú recobraras la salud y por fin podrás salir de esta habitación.

Sus ojos castaños se cristalizan, mientras niega con algo de dificultad y suavidad con la cabeza, siempre sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

_No… voy a morir_

La Yuki Onna abre con desmesura los ojos, enfocándolos en la figura que se encuentra recostada frente a ella. No, debe estar mintiendo, no puede ser verdad aquello que con una simple mirada la joven le ha transmitido.

-Le has mentido… le has dicho en todo este tiempo que te recuperarías sabiéndolo, ¿verdad?- su voz ha perdido todo rastro de seguridad, para mostrar desasosiego e incredulidad… sin embargo, el enojo todavía persiste.

-Yo… lo hice porque sé que él tratará de hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo… pero desafortunadamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer… mi tiempo se ha terminado… y no puedo curarme a mí misma… soy humana después de todo…- su voz es tan débil, que no ha sido más que un débil susurro.

-¿! Y como demonios puedes estar tan tranquila! ¿Cómo es posible que te rindas tan pronto?- ella ha bajado la voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo- Yo te creía una mujer mucho más fuerte a pesar de ser humana, Youhime.- Setsura habla con sarcasmo, pero la mira con ojos desolados.- Además, no puedes irte aun… ¡No puedes abandonar a Nurarihyon!... Piensa en Rihan, él es apenas un niño, él necesitará a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo. Debes decirle.

-No… no quiero preocuparlo, ni a él ni a nadie… Setsura, es por eso que la mandé llamar aquí esta noche… yo se lo mucho que siempre ha amado a mi esposo… a pesar de los años transcurridos.

Increíblemente, después de sorprenderse, Setsura baja la mirada con pena y vergüenza- Lo lamento.

Youhime no hace más que ensanchar más su delicada sonrisa mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué? ¿Por pelear siempre a su lado… y preocuparse por él?... ¿Por querer… a mi propio hijo como si fuese suyo?... ¿O por intentar ser mi amiga… aun cuando no lo merecía? No… usted no tiene que pedirme perdón… por absolutamente nada... la única que debería de pedir perdón… soy yo… yo le arrebaté su felicidad… yo le quité al hombre que usted amaba… y aun así usted siempre ha estado ahí… cuando la he necesitado… le pido me perdone, Setsura.

La youkai alza la mirada, ahora con una mirada triste, resignada; y una débil sonrisa a la vez que sincera. – No seas tonta, tú tampoco te tienes que disculpar por nada. Él te eligió a ti y eso no es algo que pudiera cambiarse. Aunque yo lo ame, me temo que jamás sintió por mí ni una minúscula parte de lo que siente por ti. Él jamás lo hizo… ni lo hará.

Por primer vez en muchos años desde que es consciente de ello, siente como un par de lágrimas bañan su rostro, por lo que rápidamente las seca con la manga de su furisode, recobrando la compostura como si nada hubiese pasado. No es su intención hacerla sentir culpable. Youhime no lo merece… ni ella tampoco.

Con esfuerzo, la humana desliza una de sus manos fuera del futón para tomar entre la suya una de las pálidas e inmaculadas manos que descansan en el regazo de la mujer de las nieves- Sé que será muy feliz… llegará el día en el que por fin encontrará la felicidad que merece… usted es una mujer excepcional… y es por eso… y por el amor que le tiene a ambos… le pido que por favor no los deje solos… cuídelos, cuando yo me haya marchado- ahora su rostro se encuentra anegado en lágrimas de dolor- prométamelo, por favor…

Setsura retira rápidamente la mano de su tacto, por lo que ella cierra los ojos con pesar… para momentos después abrir sus ojos al sentir que su mano es la que ahora se encuentra acunada fuertemente entre un par de manos un tanto heladas, y después toparse con la mirada decidida de la Yuki Onna.

-Sí. No me iré a ninguna parte… lo juro.- ambas compartiendo una profunda mirada de resignación y agradecimiento, con la cual cierran un pacto para proteger lo que ambas más aman.

Y esa misma noche, la bella princesa humana murió en los brazos del Supremo Primer Comandante del Clan Nura.

_**~oo0oo~**_

Desliza la puerta de la habitación, para después cederle el paso al hombre quien en sus brazos lleva a un pequeño niño de apenas ocho años, quien ha caído rendido horas antes por las emociones vividas a lo largo del día. El hombre en realidad es un ayakashi, y su nombre es Nurarihyon, líder de Todos los Demonios y del Clan más temido en todas las tierras de Japón…

Un ser cuya alma se encuentra totalmente destrozada al perder a la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida.

Camina hasta el futón que se encuentra a mitad de la habitación, para depositar con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo durmiente de su hijo y arroparlo mientras toma asiento pesadamente a un costado, velando su sueño.

Mientras, en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra una figura ataviada con un kimono negro, que de forma silente entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al llegar al lado del ayakashi, observa como de forma delicada este acaricia los negros cabellos del pequeño, tan contrastantes a los suyos. Tan parecidos a los de ella…

-Ella sabía que moriría y no me lo dijo para no preocuparme- su voz se encuentra llena de pesar, tan impropia de él- incluso así, siempre sobrepuso mi bienestar por el suyo.- pareciera que habla consigo mismo, como si ella no estuviese en la misma habitación.- Y Rihan, su madre se ha ido y es tan solo un niño…

Setsura extiende dudosa su mano hacia el hombro de su líder, tomándolo fuertemente como una muestra de solidaridad. Él, al sentir el agarre, dirige su opaca mirada dorada hacia arriba, a mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros, quien se encuentra a su lado mirando hacia enfrente.

-Desde que su hijo nació, he sentido un gran afecto por él.-rompe el silencio de manera suave- A pesar de que yo no lo traje a este mundo, igual lo siento como si fuese mi propio hijo- el agarre se hace mucho más fuerte de repente- y es por ese amor tan grande que le tengo a Rihan y la lealtad que me une a usted, que estaré a su lado pase lo que pase. El lugar que dejó su madre no podrá ser ocupado por nadie, y es algo que jamás intentare.-guarda silencio un instante, dudosa, para después continuar- Le prometí que cuidaría de él… de los dos, y es algo que pienso cumplir.- lo mira brevemente, topándose con la mirada de Nurarihyon. Este cierra brevemente los ojos y cuando los abre, un resquicio de la antigua chispa que residía antes de aquella fatídica noche, parece hacerse notar nuevamente.

-Y dime Setsura, ¿desde cuando eres tan sentimental? No recuerdo que fueras así.- una sonrisa un tanto rota pero sincera adorna el rostro del youkai, mas sin embargo su voz mantiene cierta burla tan característica de él.

Por su parte, la mujer a su lado solo desvía tanto orgullosa como apenada su rostro hacia otro lado, lejos de su vista- Idiota… te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames por mi nombre.- musita, queriendo aparentar un enojo que en realidad no siente.

Su mano es cubierta por otra más grande, aun en el hombro masculino- Gracias, Setsura.

Ella en respuesta, suelta su hombro y toma asiento a un lado suyo, disponiéndose también a velar el sueño del pequeño y hacerle compañía al Comandante. Siendo esa la primera de las muchas veces que se mantendrá en vela cuidando el sueño del futuro líder del Clan. Su bienestar.

…Ella es una mujer de palabra, y protegerá a los seres que ama. Por ambas.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaa! Como han estado? Yo aquí trayendo a ustedes otra de mis ideas para el fandom. Esta vez, quise alejarme del RikuoxTsurara y escribir algo de la misteriosa Setsura, de la cual no se sabe prácticamente nada. Esta idea ya la traía desde hace algún tiempo, pero por la Universidad que no me deja en paz xD, no había tenido tiempo de escribirla. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que no me quedara tan meloso, dramático o fuera de personaje :3 Perdonen mi falta de imagiancion a la hora de poner el titulo xD<em>

_Setsura y Youhime… siento que ellas dos realmente debieron llevar una relación un tanto complicada y extraña a causa de estar enamoradas del mismo hombre, pero por lo poco que he visto del manga, supongo que después del casamiento, estas dos se llevaron relativamente bien. Y francamente, yo no puedo odiar a Youhime, después de todo, no fue su culpa el enamorarse de Nurarihyon y que este también le correspondiera (cosa que no me pasara ni porque me pagaran con Kana la odiosa u.u). Y yo digo que es precisamente por eso que me gusta tanto Setsura, porque a pesar de no ser correspondida, fue una mujer muy fuerte que por amor, fue capaz de seguir con el hombre al cual amaba como una subordinada y amiga fiel a pesar de todo, así como una madre para un niño que perdió a la suya (o eso pienso xD) _

_Aún tengo más ideas para otros fic (en su mayoría RikuoxTsurara… jeje, no lo puedo evitar xD), que espero que puedan ver la luz muy pronto antes de que mi cerebro explote por retención de ideas. _

_Me muero de sueno, asi que me despido! _

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n_


End file.
